


3.10

by bonebo



Series: Kinktober 18 [10]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Oyabun Hanzo, Waxplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 15:55:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16287485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonebo/pseuds/bonebo
Summary: “You’re so beautiful like this, brother,” Genji purrs, slinking through the shadows of their bedroom as he circles around where Hanzo lies, face-down and naked, on the silk sheets of their bed. “The oyabun of the most powerful clan in all of Japan, stripped and bare, all for me…”





	3.10

“You’re so beautiful like this, brother,” Genji purrs, slinking through the shadows of their bedroom as he circles around where Hanzo lies, face-down and naked, on the silk sheets of their bed. “The oyabun of the most powerful clan in all of Japan, stripped and bare, all for me…”

“Not just for you,” Hanzo retorts, his voice slightly muffled by the sheets his face is buried in. His hair is down, long inky tresses haloed around his head, and Genji can’t help but run his fingers through it just to see the shiver that races down Hanzo’s muscular back. 

“Yeah yeah, I know.” Genji grabs for one of the lit candles on the bedside table--gives it a gentle shake, watches the melted wax swirl around the wick--and comes back to Hanzo’s side with a devious grin. “I have a job to do.”

“You do,” Hanzo starts, folding his arms beneath his head with an indignant huff. “And you should be honored--”

He cuts off with a hiss, his shoulders arching up as a drop of liquid fire lands on his skin, right over the knob of his spine; but then as soon as the heat is there it’s gone, leaving nothing but a pleasant shadow of a burn that has Hanzo’s nerves tingling. He looks over his shoulder to find Genji smirking and feels himself flush.

“You know that’s not how it’s supposed to be done.”

“I know,” Genji purrs, moving the candle in front of Hanzo’s face, watching the firelight reflect in his tawny eyes. “But isn’t that the fun?”


End file.
